Pilihan
by celubba
Summary: Sakura harus memilih. Antara masa depan atau masa lalunya. Semua bergantung pada pilihannya. "Apa kau menyesal dengan pilihanmu?" /ItaSakuSasu/ collab with karikazuka.


_**Naruto**__ is __**Masashi Kishimoto**__'s_

_AU. OOC. Typo._

ItaSakuSasu

Selamat Membaca

.

.

"Apa kau sudah kenal dengan Sasuke sebelumnya, Saku?" tanya Itachi dengan logat kalemnya.

Sakura meneguk _saliva_-nya, dengan ragu ia mendongak dan menatap sepasang _obsidian_ hangat milik sang kekasih yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. "Aku baru mengenalnya tadi, saat kau mengenalkannya padaku." Dusta Sakura. Yeah, ia tidak mungkin memberitahukan yang sebenarnya pada Itachi, bisa-bisa apa yang ingin ia lupakan di masa lalu kembali membuat hatinya gundah, dan ia tak ingin semua itu terjadi.

Mata _obsidian_ Itachi menyipit, ia tidak puas dengan jawaban sang kekasih. "Benarkah?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya sekali lagi, namun kali ini ditambah senyum terukir di wajah eloknya. "Ya, itu benar." Ia menggeser posisi duduknya mendekati si Sulung Uchiha dan bersandar di bahu lelaki itu. "Apa kau tidak percaya?" Ia balik bertanya pada sang kekasih, sambil mengangkat kepala berambut merah mudanya untuk menatap Itachi.

Itachi menggeleng sambil menyahut. "Tidak." Tangannya kemudian beralih pada punggung kekasihnya, mengeratkan sandaran gadis _bubble gum_ itu. Hidung mancungnya mengendus diam-diam pada helaian rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Hmm," gumam Sakura sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Itachi, dan CUP, ia mengecup bibir Itachi singkat. "Seharusnya kau percaya padaku," lirihnya pelan.

Pengunjang kafe yang melihat kemesraan dua sejoli itu sontak dibuat merona sendiri, terlebih akan apa yang Sakura lakukan tadi, sungguh membuat iri.

"Baiklah, tapi...," Itachi menggantung ucapannya, bibirnya nampak menyunggingkan seringai jahil.

Sakura mengerutkan alis. Ia merasakan tanda-tanda tidak beres―atau bahaya―dari kata-kata sang kekasih. "Tapi apa?" tanya perempuan itu seraya mundur beberapa senti dari posisi bersandarnya tadi.

Itachi menyeringai tipis dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang Haruno, wajah kekasihnya itu sungguh manis sehingga membuat ia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "Kita bertiga datang ke acara makan malam nanti."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya―bingung, ia pun bertanya lagi. "Kenapa harus bertiga?"

"Karena semua klan Uchiha akan berkumpul malam ini...," ucapan Itachi kembali menggantung. "...dan aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada mereka."

Wajah Sakura berubah panik, dan ia mendadak histeris. "A-aku belum ke salon, aku belum beli baju yang pantas! Bagaimana ini?" Ia memegang kepalanya bingung.

Melihat itu, Itachi pun memegang tangan Sakura dan membuat gadis itu menatapnya. Ia tersenyum lembut dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. "Bagaimana dirimu, itu bukan masalah..." Dan keduanya kembali terbuai dalam manisnya ciuman mereka, tanpa menyadari semua yang ada di kafe sedang melongo dengan wajah merah membara.

.

.

.

Malam ini tampak indah, seindah penampilan Sakura. Walau dalam pikirannya terus berkecambuk segala asumsinya tentang bagaimana respon para klan Uchiha mengenai dirinya, namun ia tetap harus tersenyum untuk meyakinkan sang kekasih, yang kini tengah mengemudi, jika ia tidak apa-apa. Yeah, semua akan baik-baik saja pada akhirnya.

Sakura tersenyum gugup sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Itachi Uchiha. Wajahnya merona merah melihat semua orang menatap dirinya. Khususnya lelaki itu, lelaki itu terus menatapnya datar, namun Sakura yakin, sorot matanya tidak sedatar itu. Ia menghela napas diam-diam seraya merutuki dirinya sendiri ketika ingatannya kembali pada masa lalu. Bukan, ini bukan saatnya bernostalgia pada kehidupan yang sudah terlewati. Ia sudah memantapkan dirinya untuk berjalan bersama sang Uchiha, yang pastinya bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang, duduk mengelilingi meja makan, dengan sepasang permata _emerald_ dan _obsidian_ dingin―milik Si Bungsu Uchiha yang duduk berhadapan dengan empunya _emerald_― yang saling bersirobok sejak tadi. Membuat Mikoto yang menyadari hal itu mengernyit heran, namun tak lama sesudahnya perhatian wanita berkepala empat tersebut kembali hanya pada Sakura. Gadis Musim Semi itu sungguh-sungguh membuatnya terpesona pada pandangan pertama, dan telah ia putuskan untuk menjadikannya menantu suatu saat nanti―atau bahkan secepatnya.

Sasuke yang berada di tiga kursi dari hadapan Sakura mengunyah makanannya dengan gusar. Cih, decihnya dalam hati ketika melihat kakaknya mengusap ujung bibir gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan lembut.

"Pilihan yang bagus, Itachi," bisik Fugaku pada Si Sulung Uchiha yang duduk di samping kanannya. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang mengepalkan telapak tangannya di bawah meja―karena kesal akan apa yang ia dengar. _Cih, kau akan kembali menjadi milikku, Pinky_, batin seseorang itu ragu.

.

.

.

Sakura kini tengah di balkon kamar Itachi, sedangkan Itachi sedang di dapur untuk mengambilkan Sakura minuman. Oh, lelaki yang sangat perhatian.

Dikala gadis _bubble gum_ itu tengah memandang langit malam, daru napas hangat menyapu tengkuknya, sontak ia pun berbalik dan menemukan Sasuke yang langsung memeluknya erat.

"Lepaskan, Sasuke," lirih Sakura sembari mendorong pundak Sasuke, namun bukannya lepas pelukan itu, Sasuke malah lebih mempererat pelukan tersebut.

"Kembalilah padaku, Saku," gumam Sasuke yang tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Sakura.

Sakura terpaku, kembali terbayang saat-saat bersama pemuda yang sedang memeluknya ini. Dulu hubungan mereka berjalan baik, jika saja tidak datang pihak ketiga yang merebut separuh hati Sasuke. Membuat Sakura harus merelakan belahan jiwanya itu. Yeah, ketimbang ia menelan rasa sakit yang lebih dalam lagi. Namun tetap saja, sebersit perasaan itu masih membekas di hatinya, dan kini ia kembali didera kegalauan antara masa lalunya atau masa depannya.

"Aku...," Sakura meremas bingkai balkon dengan erat. "Aku tidak akan kembali padamu, karena aku sudah memilikinya." Gadis berambut merah muda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya bimbang.

Sasuke tidak puas dengan jawaban sang Haruno. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, namun dengan cepat Sakura melepas pelukan itu dan berlari menuju kamar. Lelaki itu mengejarnya dan menubruknya ke arah tembok. "Lepaskan!" bentak Sakura dengan suara tertahan, pasalnya ia tidak mau jika ada yang mendengar suara mereka, dan memergoki mereka dalam posisi 'tidak wajar' seperti ini.

Sasuke tidak mengubris bentakan Sakura, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan membuka mulutnya―mengeluarkan kata. "Jadilah satu-satunya dalam hatiku." Lagi-lagi lelaki tersebut menaruh kepalanya di bahu mungil Sakura.

"Tidakkah kau berkaca?" sindir Sakura sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya seutuhnya pada tembok dingin di belakangnya. "Siapa yang membuat masalah?" Ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Kenapa aku harus jadi satu-satunya dalam hatimu, sementara kau punya yang lain di sana?"

Sasuke diam, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. Gadis itu menatap balik Sasuke dengan pandangan terluka. "Aku melepasmu. Kalau kau bahagia bersamanya, aku tidak keberatan." Air mata merembes keluar dari kedua bola matanya. "Biarkan aku berjalan bersamanya, Ia mencintaiku apa adanya, Ia mencintaiku setulus hati, dan Ia selalu membuatku senang," ucap Sakura dengan suara serak.

"Kau mencintainya?"

Sakura diam saja, air matanya semakin melesak keluar. Ia tahu, terlalu banyak kesalahan yang ia perbuat: membohongi diri sendiri, membohongi perasaannya, dan yang terparah ... membohongi orang yang mencintainya. Tidakkah itu egois, hm? "Setidaknya ia mencintaiku, dan aku bahagia karena itu," ucap Sakura, sekali lagi dengan suara serak.

"Kau masih mencintaiku?"

Air mata Sakura semakin menganak sungai. Ia masih sangat mencintai Sasuke, setiap matanya menangkap bayangan lelaki itu, jantungnya berdegub kencang, melebihi saat ia berciuman dengan Itachi.

"Itu cukup," putus Sasuke.

Tanpa Sakura sadari sepenuhnya, lengannya sudah ditarik keras oleh Sasuke ke dalam kamar mandi. Lagi-lagi tubuh gadis itu terbentur oleh tembok di belakangnya, namun yang berbeda, bibirnya ditekan lembut oleh seseorang yang tidak lain Sasuke.

Bibir Sasuke menempel pada bibirnya, dan bergerak ringan―mencoba mencari celah. Sakura mencoba lepas, tangannya ia tekankan pada wajah Sasuke agar lelaki itu mundur menjauhinya, namun tangannya merasakan sasuatu yang basah.

Air mata kembali melesak dari _emerald_ gadis itu, terlebih saat melihat _liquid_ bening juga merembes dari permata sekelam malam milik Sasuke.

Tidakkah salah, jika ia kembali pada masa lalu? Ia masih sangat-sangat menyukai lelaki ini, dan lelaki ini pun sama.

Runtuh, pecah, dan hancur sudah pertahannya untuk tak kembali pada masa lalunya. Sakura mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke, dan memeluknya erat―memperdalam ciuman mereka. Keduanya menangis dalam ciuman mereka, mencari rasa yang tersisah di dalamnya.

Tangan Sasuke beralih pada punggung dan leher Sakura, mengelusnya pelan dan lembut. Ia tahu, gadis di hadapannya ini telah kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

Waktu itu terkadang memang kejam, disaat mereka tengah menikmati saat-saat bersama, sesosok yang muncuk dari balik pintu masuk kamar mandi membuat mereka terkejut. "Jadi bisa kalian jelaskan ada apa ini?" ucap sosok itu―yang tidak lain Itachi, tampangnya memang terlihat datar, namun tidak lagi nampak aura kehangatan di sekelilingnya.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, ia sangat takut ―entah untuk alasan apa― saat ini, namun ketika merasakan hangat yang membalut telapak tangannya, Sakura pun menoleh ke samping kanannya. Sasuke dengan mantap menggenggam telapak tangan Sakura, dan menariknya keluar dari kamar mandi untuk menemui Itachi―yang telah duduk di sofa yang ada di kamarnya itu.

"Dia milikku saat ini, Itachi-_nii_," ujar Sasuke langsung ke intinya, ia tidak mau berbasa-basi untuk masalah seperti ini.

"Duduklah dulu," sahut Itachi tenang.

"Dengar―"

Barulah Sasuke hendak mengelak, Itachi langsung menyela. "Sakura masih milikku."

"A-aku?" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, lidahnya seolah kelu untuk mengeluarkan suara, situasi seperti inilah yang sangat dibencinya.

"Aku atau sasuke, semua terserah padamu, Saku," lirih Itachi, dan itu membuat Sasuke mendelik pada Sulung Uchiha tersebut, dengan ekor matanya dapat dilihat jika saat ini Sakura tengah bimbang bukan main. _Seolah perasaan Sakura ialah sebuah barang yang dapat dengan mudah berpindah_, begitu pikir Sasuke.

"Maaf, tapi a-aku..."

.

.

.

#

.

.

Sakura sedang duduk di sebuah kursi santai panjang berwarna cokelat gelap, tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah bolpoin dan sebelahnya lagi menahan sebuah buku. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis seraya mencoretkan sesuatu pada bukunya tersebut.

_Hai, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku di sini sangat-sangat baik. Aku tidak menyangka kau akhirnya akan menikah secepat ini. Selamat ya, dan maafkan aku ... hatiku memang tidak bisa kembali padamu..., oh ya, saat ini aku sedang bersamanya di suatu tempat. Kami akan segera menikah, doakan kami ya? Aku harap, kita dapat bertemu lagi ... sebagai teman. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku._

_Sakura_

Gadis berambut merah muda itu segera menyobek pertengahan buku itu dan melipatnya. Ia mengambil sebuah amplop berwarna merah, kemudian memasukkannya. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum, dan mencium ujung surat tersebut.

"Sedang apa?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura dari belakang, tangannya menyusup ke dalam kerah kemeja yang dikenakan gadis itu, dan mencium leher sang gadis.

"Hei, lepaskan...," ucap Sakura dengan suara geli. "Aku sedang mengirim surat," tambahnya dengan suara pelan.

"Surat untuk siapa?"

"I-Itachi-_nii_," sahut Sakura sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Melihat senyum Sakura, sontak menimbulkan semburat merah samar di wajah tirus Sasuke. Dengan gemas Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Sakura.

"Kau tidak menyesal dengan pilihanmu, hm?" lirih Sasuke, deru napas hangatnya menggelitik bulu-bulu halus di tengkuk Sakura, membuat Gadis Musim Semi itu terkekeh geli.

"Aku teramat sangat menyesal," ujar Sakura dengan suara diberat-beratkan.

"Hn?"

"Yeah, aku sangat menyesal karena dengan memilihmu, aku tidak dapat memilih yang lain lagi, huh!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, mengundang Sasuke untuk mengecup pipi tembam itu.

"Kau memang tidak akan pernah bisa memilih yang lain―terkecuali aku," tanggap Sasuke dengan seringai tipisnya. Ia segera duduk di samping kekasihnya ―atau yang sekarang sudah menjadi tunangannya― dan meraih kepala gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam ciuman yang memabukkan.

_Well_, akhir kisah seseorang memang tidak bisa ditebak. Yang bisa kita lakukan, adalah mengikuti kata hati. Saat hati berbicara, semua akan menjadi indah sebagaimana takdir yang telah tersurat.

_Ini bukan sebuah akhir yang sempurna―karena memang tidak ada akhir yang seperti itu, yang ada hanyalah awal yang indah, bagi kau dan aku._

"Hei, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Aku yang satu-satunya, kan?"

"Hn. Satu-satunya dan untuk selamanya."

_BLUSH_

.

.

Tamat

.

.

.

_A/N_: Hanya sebuah fic yang kami buat dari WhatsApp. Ehem, terima kasih sudah baca sampai sini, ya. ^^

Salam manis dari dua _author_ terkece di sini #slap.

karikazuka & celubba


End file.
